In a Word: Jak & Daxter
by Fairady
Summary: Unrelated drabbles. Warnings will be given per chapter, please pay attention to them.
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I wouldn't even dream of claiming to own these characters or this game. Please be directing all thoughts of that nature to Naughty Dog. 

Warnings: Just a little bit of bashing. What? It's deserved!

Notes: Ok, last thing I'm gonna be able to do before being deprived of interent for a few weeks. Written for my LJ interest drabbles challenge. Eh, it's close enough. I had to flip a coin to see which one this would count for. Mary-Sue bashing or Jak.

Jak's Nightmare  
by fairady

* * *

Jak woke with a start and bolted straight up nearly catapulting Daxter to the floor.

"Wha!" Daxter flailed around still half asleep, fortunately his brain didn't need to be fully functional to make him grab onto the nearest object for dear life. "What the hell, Jak!"

Jak didn't answer, hunching forward over his drawn up knees he stared sightlessly at the far wall. Too many emotions swirled through his eyes, and whatever Daxter would have said next died a pitiful death on his tongue. He knew that look. Jak'd had another nightmare, one of the really bad ones.

Slowly Daxter climbed up onto the big guy's shoulder, leaning into the hands covering his face until Jak's breathing evened out. "Ya wanna talk about it?"

"It was horrible," Jak whispered, low enough to force Daxter to lean in closer. "There was a girl, and she- and I-"

Jak shuddered violently. Daxter reached up to awkwardly pat his head. It was one of _those_ dreams. "Um, hey. It's alright now. Just a dream and none of it was real, so just forget about it."

"You don't understand, Dax," Jak shook his head. "It wasn't just a dream, it was _real_."

Daxter sighed, he hated it when Jak had these types of dreams. They always left the big guy not quite knowing what was real and what wasn't.

"Listen, pal, it was just a dream. None of it happened, ok?" Daxter tugged on Jak's ear until he was sure the other was paying attention to him. "There was no magical girl who can kick more ass than you, and look absoultely gorgeous while doing it. The girls that _are_ here didn't turn into harpies, I didn't magically disappear, you didn't fall in love with the girl that didn't exist, you did not become a pussy, she did not help you destroy Praxis, and she did not die a slow death while proclaiming her undying love for you. Whatever it was you dreamed about **did not happen**."

"It didn't happen," Jak took a deep breath and fell back onto the bed. "Just a nightmare."

Daxter settled back down onto his pillow relieved that this _Mary-Sue_ dream had been easily dealt with. "Man, why can't you ever have normal nightmares?"

* * *


	2. Ad Nauseam

Disclaimer: I wouldn't even dream of claiming to own these characters or this game. Please be directing all thoughts of that nature to Naughty Dog. 

Warnings: I wanna write Torn- Dammit get back here! This drabble is too damn short for much character assasination.

Notes: Written for an LJ interest challenge. I almost took Torn off my list because I can't get a handle on him. Please do share any opinions. The second person? Eh, it can be whomever you want it to be. grins

Ad Nauseam  
by fairady

* * *

The first time it happened, Torn swore off drinking for the rest of his life. The second time it happened, he swore off going to the Naughty Ottsel all together. The third time he stopped eating Tess' food, which lasted until she started asking questions and he started eating again to shut her up. He blamed her for the fourth and sixth time because of it. He ended up blaming metalheads for the fifth time, though he was sorely tempted to blame it all on Jak. The seventh time, Torn swore vehemently, would be the absolute last time it happened.

Which made waking up naked and with a face full of red hair, _again_, just that much more irritating. Shutting his eyes tightly he did inot/i groan.

Dammit, he'd done it again.

* * *

Edit: Well, I was told numerous times that the drabble was too confusing as it was, so I added just a bit more to it. Hopefully this clears the confusion up without detracting too much from it. Did it? 


	3. Paycheck

Disclaimer: I wouldn't even dream of claiming to own these characters or this game. Please be directing all thoughts of that nature to Naughty Dog. 

Warnings: OC followed up by death of said OC. Evens out in the end, right?

Notes: Ok, obligatory fic from the other side's POV? Check. Confusing death scene? Check. Abuse of rule #349 of life, "Thou shalt not be happy for evil things shall smite thee?" Check. Sorry, but I seem to need to do one of these things with just about every fandom I get into.

Paycheck   
by fairady

* * *

Rawls reached the boundary of his patrol and opened a comm line, "R34, no suspicious activity to report."

No big surprise there. Rawl's patrol took him through a mostly quiet residential sector, and the most action he ever saw was when old lady Henders got it into her head that Mr. Henders was cheating on her again. The guys always pitied him for drawing the least interesting patrol, but he honestly didn't mind that much.

Rawls was quite content to never having to do more than act as a referee to domestic disputes. It meant he rarely had to go home with more than a few bruises, and that tight look Noe had given him the first months had eased. Not that he would have balked if they'd assigned him to some place like the water slums, where it was so very easy to disappear if you're wearing red.

Ah, no use thinking about that. Rawls lucked out and that's all that matters. Sure, it's boring as all hell, he spends the entire patrol thinking himself into circle, but it's worth it for Noe and the kids.

Rawls reached the boundary of his patrol and opened a comm line, "R34, no suspicious acti-" Something like a gasp escaped from his suddenly frozen throat as liquid fire coursed down his back. It was a surprise to open his eyes and find himself on the ground. Everything was red, and nothing made, nothing, for, why, Noe-

* * *


	4. Seasoning

Disclaimer: I wouldn't even dream of claiming to own these characters or this game. Please be directing all thoughts of that nature to Naughty Dog.

Warnings: I dunno. Do thoughts of eating Daxter count as a check in the cannibalism category?

Notes: Yes, I'm still trying to finish a two year old challenge. Here is the latest drabble for the LJ interest challenge. The interest was Daxter, though the drabble isn't from his view. -snickers-

Well Seasoned  
by fairady

-

-

Torn didn't know how to cook. He could apply heat to things in order to make them warm enough to be almost edible, but the art of seasonings and taste was beyond him.

"I mean what's up with that tattoo? 'Why yes! I'd love to have a tattoo on my face that can be mistaken for a target!'"

Cooking just hadn't seemed like an important skill. Until now.

"'Aim here!' Helllooo! Where was the Good Idea Fairy on that day?"

Torn would learn to cook if for no other reason than to find some useful purpose for that loud-mouth rat.

-

-


End file.
